Sir Gareth
Sir Gareth is a movie made by Mercury Studios and Fawfulfan100 Enterprises Inc. Plot It begins with Gareth sitting on a chair and goes to see how Galahad and Lancelot are doing as Gareth moves to the kitchen, Galahad’s hungry and Lancelot makes breakfast and Gareth is told to go to the Ceremony. Strider And Petey Piranha Wait For Gareth outside and Gareth moves in with his “Homies” to the Ceremony. The Ceremony scene starts with Green Shadow and Rose as they are loving the Ceremony, Gareth tells everyone to make way for him as he is getting lunch, because of that, Green Shadow eventually recognizes his voice, Rose is confused about who Gareth is. Gareth makes his scene at the Cafe with a Crousant until Green Shadow and Rose arrive and Gareth said that it’s been a long time but asks her who the lady that is with her and ROsc introduces herself to him and Gareth does the same. After they introduction Gareth gets shot with a bullet, so does Green Shadow, except Rose. Rose was confused where the bullets came from and it was revealed that the bullets came from Snaptrap. Snaptrap said It’s Sack time and grabs Rose and takes off from the wounded Green Shadow and Gareth. The scene goes to the Breaking News with Jesse and Haechi Channel about the kidnapping at the ceremony. And the scene cuts to the desert with Green Shadow, Gareth, Mender, And Ares as they ask if Gareth is going to be ok, Mender said that he got Immobilized and he will be fine. Gareth asked Mender what place they were in and Mender replied that they are in the desert and Gareth said that he needs to rescue Rose due to her being kidnapped. And walks away. As Gareth walks in the desert, he sees a dot in the sky which is revealed to be Ao Guang And he drops into the ground slowly. Ao Guang introduces himself to Gareth and Gareth tells him he needs help to rescue Rose from Snaptrap. Ao Guang said that he’ll be in to support. Snaptrap makes his scene with Rose tied up to a metal pressure tube, Rose demands Snaptrap that Rose gets released, Snaptrap refuses and hears Gareth and Ao Guang. Snaptrap walks to the entrance and reveals to be them from outside. Ao Guang has a Tracking Rader and tells Gareth to save the love of his dreams, which is Rose. Gareth barges into the room and tells Rose that Snaptrap is distracted. Rose tells Gareth to release her from the Tube then Gareth does so and they escape the building. In the desert oasis, Ao Guang has beat the sh*t out of Snaptrap and grabs Snaptrap and sends him to jail. Gareth is brought to the Stage with Alan McHaler who pronounces him as “Sir Gareth” And everybody cheered for him as he Rescued Rose. Gareth leaves to the outdoors And has a travel back home, But is interrupted by Rose as she comes to Gareth for saving her. Rose kisses Gareth two times and invites him to stay the night at her place. Gareth accepts the invitation and they move to their vehicle and drive away. The last scene is with Ao Guang, Ares, Hades, And Bolt as Ares asks what do they do since Snaptrap is in jail. Bolt feels like going home and does so also does that same thing with Ao Guang an orders Hades and Ares to watch the Tower Floor BT46. Credits play Main Characters Gareth Green Shadow Strider Galahad Petey Piranha Lancelot Snaptrap Mender Jesse Haechi New Characters Rose Ares Hades Bolt Ao Guang Alan McHaler